


She Feels Brand New (And Just Like Home)

by wvrlyearp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffiness, also i know nothing about being pregnant so whoops, baby related fic for a pal, i dont know how to write but that's ok, i have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvrlyearp/pseuds/wvrlyearp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s hard sometimes for Nicole to realize that this is all real. It’s hard to remember that she’s really married to Waverly Earp, that Wynonna really broke the curse, that she really gets to wake up each morning to the love of her life safe and sound..."<br/>Wayhaught baby related fic for an exchange with a buddy!! It's pure fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Feels Brand New (And Just Like Home)

It’s hard sometimes for Nicole to realize that this is all real. It’s hard to remember that she’s  _ really _ married to Waverly Earp, that Wynonna  _ really _ broke the curse, that she  _ really _ gets to wake up each morning to the love of her life safe and sound in their bed, that they  _ really _ own a dog and have a baby on the way. 

To somebody else, it might seem like nothing, the opportunity to have a life with the woman she loves. She remembered the way her father’s friends from the station had sometimes talked about their wives and kids when he had them around for drinks. They had talked about their families like they were a burden, like they were something they had been roped into and were only now realizing they didn’t really want. Nicole had decided right then as she played with her older brother’s legos on the floor that when  _ she _ had a wife, she would love her more than that. She could still remember the look on her mother’s face when she had told her just that, and almost laughed at the image of a tiny version of herself proudly proclaiming that she was gonna love her wife someday. 

She turned out to be right though, she did love her wife a hell of a lot. It still gave her a thrill every time she got to meet somebody new and introduce Waverly as her wife, or when Waverly introduced Nicole as her wife to other people. She loved being able to lie next to Waverly in bed at night and think to herself  _ this is my wife, she married me, it really happened and we love each other _ . Sometimes she would have to pinch herself so she was reminded that it was all real and not some crazy, beautiful dream. 

Far before they had gotten married, she and Waverly had discussed the idea of having kids. Nicole had always liked children and had always been good with them and had always wanted, vaguely, to be a mother. The first time Waverly had met her whole family, brothers and nieces and nephews included, she had left with a big smile on her face. 

“You’re good with kids.” Waverly had remarked from the passenger seat, her feet propped up on the dashboard. Nicole had made a noncommittal noise and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I guess.” She replied, thinking about how much time she had spent at the family gathering on the same floor where she had played as a child, letting her niece and nephew crawl all over her. They had been a little confused by Waverly’s presence at first, obviously having not really been briefed on what her role in Nicole’s life was. 

“So, Waverly is like your best friend?” Her niece Allie had asked her nonchalantly as she sat on Nicole’s lap, looking at a picture book on the floor. Startled slightly by the question, Nicole furrowed her brow. 

“Well, sort of she is, Al.” Nicole had responded almost awkwardly, trying to shift her legs slightly. 

“How?” Allie had responded curiously, turning around so she was facing Nicole, who rubbed her eyebrow with a hint of exasperation. 

“Well… she’s more than my best friend.” Nicole replied, trying still to not shock her niece too much. 

“Like your very best friend?”

Nicole shook her head, sighing slightly. 

“I mean. Yes, she is my very best friend,” Nicole replied, glancing over at Waverly as she charmed the entire family with her knowledge of dead languages, “but she’s also my girlfriend.” Allie’s face suddenly lit up in recognition. 

“Can my best friend be my girlfriend?” She asked excitedly, clambering off of Nicole’s lap. Nicole laughed, poking her in the stomach where she knew she was ticklish. 

“Maybe if you play your cards right, kiddo.”

When she had looked over at Waverly again, she was staring straight at them and laughing with a loving glint in her eyes. Nicole couldn’t help but think how Waverly seemed to fit right into the family. 

Nicole had been pulled away from her reverie as Waverly had posed a question, still smiling at her from the passenger seat. 

“Do you want them? Kids?” She clarified, cocking her head slightly. Nicole shrugged again and then nodded. 

“I would like to have some, yeah.” She said, trying to keep the conversation casual and not get too far into “dealbreaker” territory. 

“Do you?” Nicole added with as little trace of hope in her voice as she could muster. Waverly was quiet for a moment. 

“I never wanted to bring kids into a world where they’d have to be cursed.” Waverly says quietly, picking at her nails. “But Wynonna’s so close now. I mean, if we play our cards right she could break this curse by the end of the year and I-” She trails off, almost like she’s just making the realization now. 

“I  _ would _ like to have kids.”

Nicole had nodded, and it had almost seemed like an unspoken agreement. She knew she and Waverly were both thinking the same thing: 

_ It’s settled then. We’ll have kids.  _

Of course, it wasn’t quite as simple as that. First Wynonna had to break the curse, which came with it’s own heartbreaks and injuries and tears and laughs and celebrations. And then came the matter of getting married. Nicole had been all for having a quick and private ceremony with maybe just Wynonna as their witness, but Waverly had wanted the whole white dress big party thing, so she and Waverly had planned and planned for months and had collaborated on nearly everything and had had the most perfect day that either of them could have ever imagined. With the absence of a father figure in her life, Wynonna had walked Waverly down the aisle with tears in her eyes as Nicole waited at the altar, her own father having already walked her to her place. In that moment as she watched the love of her life, who looked like an absolute angel, walk down the aisle as she looked out on an audience of all their family and friends, she was suddenly glad that they were having a proper wedding. It wasn’t too bad to watch Dolls and Wynonna drunkenly dance with each other at the reception, either.

Of course, being two uterus owning people meant that they couldn’t simply decide after a few months of marriage that they were going to have a baby and then just become pregnant. Becoming pregnant had meant long talks about who would carry their child and what felt like hundreds of doctor’s appointments that Nicole had to schedule around her police shifts and Waverly had to squeeze in between Black Badge research and shifts at the newly reclaimed Shorty’s. It meant tears and money and a lot of waiting and then finally that moment of pure joy when Waverly had finally  _ finally _ found out from the doctor that she was officially pregnant. 

Of course, it was all worth it. Nicole smiles fondly as she walks into the kitchen where Waverly is stood making herself breakfast and humming to herself softly. It’s all so domestic that she has to really take it in for a second. The fact that they’ve both had to fight so hard not just to have this but to even be alive at all makes it all the more amazing that things have turned out so well. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Nicole says, walking up behind her wife and resting her chin on her shoulders as she wraps her arms around her waist as she’s become accustomed to doing since they moved in together. Nicole was dressed for work and knew she had to leave the house in the next few minutes in order to get to the station on time, but she reveled in the small moments of affection she could squeeze in before she left, punctuality be damned. 

“You know,” Waverly muses, leaning into the touch, “I cannot  _ wait  _ until I can drink coffee again.” 

Nicole nods, 

“You’ve mentioned that. Maybe 50 times?” She smiles as Waverly groans with exasperation. 

“Well have I mentioned that I miss wine? Because  _ god _ , Nicole, I miss wine.” Waverly replies, turning around so that her front is pressed to Nicole. The considerable swell of her abdomen means that they’re farther apart than Nicole had once been accustomed to, but it’s a welcome change. 

“I know you do, Waves.” Nicole replies, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “And as soon as that kiddo is born, you can have all the wine you want, baby.” She continues, smiling as Waverly rolls her eyes. 

“Well maybe not  _ right _ after.” Nicole jokes, laughing to herself as she imagines Waverly calling for alcohol immediately after giving birth to their child. It seems like it would be a very “Earp” thing to do, but not necessarily a very Waverly thing. Nicole reaches over her head to grab cereal off the shelf, knowing full well she’ll likely be late to work. Just as she settles down with a bowl and the box of cereal, Waverly lets out a sharp gasp that sends Nicole ricocheting to her feet and to her wife’s side. 

“Waverly?” She asks, voice laden with worry, “Is everything okay?”

Waverly doesn’t respond for a moment, standing by the kitchen counter with wide eyes. 

“Waverly?” Nicole repeats, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her mind is going through a million different scenarios of what might be going wrong, and in her head she’s trying to think of solutions to all of them. Suddenly, Waverly’s face breaks out into a smile as she still stands stock still in the kitchen, and Nicole’s mind slows down a little bit. 

“Nicole, he’s kicking.” Waverly says, grinning. They haven’t actually yet found out the biological sex of their child yet, but Waverly thinks it might be a boy and Nicole just goes along with what Waverly feels. Whatever their child turns out to be, Nicole knows she’ll love them, no matter what. 

Elated, Waverly grabs for Nicole’s hand, finding it and bringing it to rest on her stomach. At first, Nicole doesn’t feel anything and she fears she’s missed the bout of activity. 

“Just wait.” Waverly insists, pressing Nicole’s hand more firmly on her abdomen and waiting quietly, a pleased grin still stretched across her face. Nicole shifts so her chin is resting on Waverly’s shoulder again which is a bit awkward from the side, but she loves the contact. A near silence permeates the room as they both wait in anticipation, the only sound in the kitchen being the ticking of an old clock and the sound of breathing. 

And then suddenly she feels it. It’s a bit of a strange sensation at first, the feeling of a light pressure against her hand from inside her wife’s stomach, but she glances up at Waverly’s face and sees the excitement there and can’t help but match it. This is  _ exciting _ . There’s a real human life growing inside of the person she loves most, and she can finally feel it’s presence, real and concrete and so  _ there. _ They had both cried when they had first heard their child’s heartbeat at one of Waverly’s first appointments, and Nicole can’t help but feel herself tear up a little again now, glancing up into Waverly’s eyes and seeing the pride and the joy she feels in them. 

“He’s really in there, huh?” Nicole says with wonder in her voice, laughing with joy as Waverly nods with a whispered, 

“He really is.”

She’s pretty sure she’s already late for work. She’s absolutely sure that it’s worth it, for this. 

Sometimes it’s hard for Nicole to realize that this is all real. But it is. 

It  _ really _ is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @wvrlyearp to scream about Wayhaught and/or send prompts xoxo


End file.
